Mass Effect: Entrada
by Maqeurious
Summary: Neria Surana made the ultimate sacrifice for kith and kin.  She slew the archdemon and saved Ferelden from the blight.  She was supposed to die and be welcomed into the Makers Kingdom.  But fate had other plans for the apostate Warden.
1. Arrival

Title: Mass Effect: Entrada  
>Author: Maqeurious<br>Game: Dragon Age: Origins / Mass Effect  
>Characters: Neria SuranaCerberus

**_Mass Effect: Entrada _is the story of a once revered Grey Warden forced into a life of the unknown. Hunted mercilessly by Cerberus for her ability to possess magic, her only hope of survival is at the hands of a young C-Sec agent. But what happens when even he is out of his depth? Where does an escaped fugitive and an AWOL soldier go?**

To family, of course.

Although this is classed on as a crossover, it will be 99% based in the Mass Effect universe. Comments welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Arrival<strong>

When Neria awoke that morning, she had the gnawing feeling today would be her last. In fact, she knew it would be. She'd had the dreams. Felt the pain they brought. She'd heard the archdemon clearly each and every time it invaded her subconscious. It's goading. It's taunts. It wanted her to challenge it. It wanted her to try. In the Old God's eyes, she was more than worthy to go toe-to-toe with the massive beast, and who was she to disappoint?

The dreams came frequently in the beginning, starting right after she took the chalice to her lips and drank of the cursed blood. Her first vision of the archdemon had shaken the mage to her core so much so, that for days afterwards she constantly wondered what madness she'd signed up for. Not even Alistair's calming words and gentle, awkward smile could calm the raging fear that had taken hold of her. She knew she had to become stronger if she was going to face the threat that loomed over not just Ferelden, but if left unchecked, the entirety of Thedas. She couldn't be that scared, sheltered mage anymore. She couldn't hide behind her fancy robes and elven origins. If she was going to be a hero, even a reluctant one, she had to become stronger.

And as events started to snowball: from the troubles in Redcliffe, to acquiring aid from the old warden treaties; Neria slowly but surely felt herself begin to change. By her own sheer force of will she said goodbye to the courteous young girl that once called the tower her home. She said goodbye to the shy apprentice who fell so passionately in love with her own templar keeper.

Neria. Timid little Neria Surana was lost in time and all that was left was the Warden.

But there was strength to be had in the changes she made and she'd lost people just as much as she'd gained allies. She was kind and compassionate just as much as she was merciless. People trusted her and believed in her. Some even feared her. It was what drove her forward each and every day.

But that road had to end sometime. For her at least.

"Neria! Run!"

Alistair's shrill voice was screaming at her now, forcing the old memories swirling in her mind to quickly snap shut. The moment she turned her head, a volley of arrows drilled through the air towards her, giving her just enough time to duck down behind the ballista. The rhythmic thudding of iron-tipped bolts dotted the hard wood barely an inch from her face. She allowed herself a quick glance down onto the rooftop clearing. The darkspawn had broken through the gate now, pouring through the archways and rampaging across the parapets. Their ugly, skeletal faces were twisted and burning with rage as they plucked their bows and swung their heavy swords. Eamon led his men towards the horde, corralling them between his soldiers and the oncoming throng of templar knights. Gritting his teeth, the Arl threw his sword arm in the air, yelling out loud to rally the men.

"Hold them back! Push them to the wall!" he shouted. "Leave the dragon to the Wardens!"

The effect his call had on the soldiers was instant. With bloodied armor and weapons, they pressed their attack forward to meet steel with steel, finally pushing them back enough to breech the enemy line. Eamon struck out with his sword, slashing it through the stomach of one of the creatures before pulling back to thrust out his shield, cleaving the darkspawn's head from it's shoulders. The soldiers next to him followed his example, each grunting and cursing as they cut through the horde. The templars at their flanks caught the archers and emissaries as they tried in vain to retreat to a higher advantage only to find themselves carefully and tactfully herded against the fort's thick concrete walls to meet their demise. The attack left Neria free and clear to crawl out from behind the trebuchet. It took a moment for her to pick out Alistair and Zevran across the rooftop. They were hunkered down under the bulk of the archdemon, hacking and slashing at it's less than armored stomach. The soon-to-be King was covered in blood, the golden colored breastplate that once belonged to his half-brother barely visible through the gore.

Swallowing hard, she charged across the clearing. Ducking and dodging as best as she could around the stray balls of spirit energy that rained down all around them, Neria pulled up hard beside Wynne. The older mage hung limply against her staff, worn and almost completely depleted of power. Without a second thought, Neria reached up and grabbed her by the shoulder, dragging her backwards towards the safety of the parapet wall.

"Stay here!" she shouted, her voice barely audible over the constant screeching of the archdemon. "I'll take it from here!"

Wynne stared at her as if she'd gone mad. "I'm fine, I can still go on! I can still help!" Although Wynne's healing prowess far exceeded her own, the constant need for it was clearly overwhelming. The best thing she could do now was to be there for the others when the archdemon was finally dead.

Neria gave her a pressing look and shook her head. "No Wynne, I want you to stay here. It's going to be OK. I promise." She thought about giving the senior mage a final hug, but the warden had already decided she would give no goodbyes. Instead, she placed her hand on Wynne's shoulder and squeezed lightly. "There are people here that will need your skills when this is all over. I need you to be here for them."

A moment of understanding passed between them before she finally relented. "If this is what you must do." she said sadly. "Let's just get this over with."

With a tight nod, Neria turned and marched back into the fray. Her stave began to glow as she ran; emitting a warm ember pulse that flowed down its length and up through her arm, making her fingers tingle and sizzle. The archdemon was growing tired from the constant attacks, thrashing its giant head back and forth trying to swat the intruders scrambling underneath it. Zevran was forced off his feet as the dragon lashed out with one of its legs. He went skidding across the stones, the skin on his thighs scraping red raw. Alistair was quickly at his side, using his shield to protect them as best as he could when Neria lifted her stave and unleashed an inferno of flames. The swirling vortex was impressive. Even to her. It blazed with a heat so intense that Alistair had to shift his position, shoving his shield into Zevran's hands so he could pull the injured elf out of harm's way.

"To me!" he heard Neria shout from behind him.

The archdemon began screeching and flapping its wings hard as the magical fire swirled and burned it's shiny black scales. The fire spread down it's back, igniting the scarred and jagged flesh on the underside of the creatures tail, turning it into an enormous flailing torch. Alistair had to drag Zevran quickly across the stones, parrying desperately every time the dragon would slam the roaring appendage to the ground and stomp its feet in anger.

Neria finally came within reach and helped pull Zevran to his feet. The elf was bleary eyed and on the brim of unconsciousness, muttering incoherently under his breath. Putting his arm around her neck, they carried him back towards the wall and dumped him on the ground just as a wave of distorted energy rippled through the air.

"Neria! This is it, this is our chance!" Alistair was practically screaming in her face. He readjusted his shield and gripped his sword tightly in his hand. "I know you said you wanted to make the final strike, but let me. I want to do it!"

But she grabbed him by the elbow and pulled him backwards, stopping him from charging head first into the rampaging beasts line of fire. "I'm sorry Alistair, but I can't let you do that."

"But I-"

"You're too important!" she yelled, cutting him off. "The people of Ferelden will need you once this is over. They'll need someone to look up to. To rule."

"NO! I have to do this _because_ I'm the King." He looked at her, his expression pained. "I'm not going to let you throw your life away for me."

Neria couldn't help but smile faintly. Morrigan's offer came back to her then. What if she had accepted? Could she have actually let the witch seduce Alistair while she sat back and did nothing? Sure it was a way out. They'd both live. But at what cost? And the child? What role would it play? How would that come back to haunt them? No, she couldn't allow anything to compromise his throne. The answer was clear, much to Morrigan's disappointment. Neria loved him too much to let her possibly threaten his future, much less allow her into his bed. And if that meant she would never see him again, then so be it.

She leaned in close to him, putting a hand on his shoulder so they could meet eye to eye. "Listen to me." she pleaded. "I'm a Grey Warden Alistair, as are you. It's _our_ duty to end the blight. But once the archdemon is dead, Ferelden will need a King to lead them. This is where I'm supposed to be, and this..." she said, pointing to the dragon, "..this is what I'm supposed to do. If being a warden has taught me anything, it's knowing my place in the world. Just as you know, being the King is your place. I'm not throwing my life away. I'm using it to give you and everyone else a chance to go on." She reached down and took his gloved hand in hers, squeezing tightly. "It ends here Alistair, and I'm OK with that."

He started to object, but once again Neria offered him a faint smile. "You're going to be a great King." She put a hand on his cheek, staring at him for the last time. Then she kissed him on the lips softly, letting herself have a few moments where the only things that mattered where the two of them. She felt the tension leave him, finally giving in.

"I'll never forget you," he said as he drew back, his voice cracking. "I'll make damn sure you're never, ever forgotten. I promise."

She nodded slowly. Somehow, she didn't doubt it.

And with that, she was on the move again.

The archdemon was staggering, seemingly confused as to how it had been so utterly wounded. Amongst the dead bodies she spied a sword and hitching her stave on her back, Neria charged forward. She caught the sword in her hand as she ran, ignoring the deep red blood and the sticky, squelching sound it made as it was yanked from the soldier's torso.

The dragon saw her coming and swung its enormous head towards her, its black eyes devoid of everything but pure hatred. Gnashing it's jaws, the creature lunged it's head down, trying to scoop the warden up in its mouth. But Neria was too quick, and as the dragon got closer she was able to slide underneath its heavy bulk. With great effort she jammed the sword up into its throat and ran the blade down the length of its long neck. Blood surged from the gash, its muscles quivering around the torn flesh and scales. The dragon threw its head back, shrieking in fury so loudly that Neria thought her ears would burst. Then as if in slow motion, it plummeted to the ground, slamming with such a force it rocked the foundations under her feet. The dragon convulsed violently, blood oozing from its eyes and mouth. Every time it tried to get back up, the charred remnants of its wings would give out and send the beast floundering on the stones again. Slowly, Neria limped to the creatures side, dragging the hulking sword with her. Looking down at it she felt the corners of her mouth curl into a smile.

_Don't look back Neria. Don't look back. _

_Do your duty. _

_No goodbyes._

Screaming in rage, she raised the sword high above her head and with all of her strength brought the blade down – burying it in the archdemon's head. As the steel easily cut through bone and tissue, the dragon uttered a final resigned cry before the world around them seemed to turn inside out.

A pulse of light penetrated the sky, illuminating the fort and everything around it in a cold thrumming glow so intense the glare blinded Neria momentarily. She screwed her eyes shut, the force of the energy so strong it almost blew her off her feet. She gripped tighter around the sword embedded in the dragons skull to ground herself as the wind picked up and whooshed around her like a tempest, whipping her stark-white platinum hair around her face.

Somewhere below she heard screaming. Crying. The unmistakeable wailing of her dog. Her name called, over and over again. And Alistair. His voice was almost completely drowned out by the wind echoing in her ears, but she heard her name clearly on his lips. She smiled sadly.

Then the beam of piercing light began to slow and draw back in on itself. Her eyes flew open and she watched as the sky seemed to bare down upon her, the crushing force squeezing precious air from her lungs and blurring her vision. Trying to keep her wits about her was proving difficult, but within the madness, she could have sworn she saw something that didn't belong. A gleam of metal maybe? A structure of sorts? Definitely faces and a man wearing some kind of eye wear. Neria felt her heart begin to race. _Was this the Fade? Was this the Maker's Kingdom? _

But her questions would never be answered. As quick as the visions appeared, they melted away as a sharp high-pitched keening screech filled the air and the archdemon at her feet exploded into a dazzling pillar of light and sound. She was caught in the blast, just as she knew she would be. She'd taken the final strike, and sacrificed herself in the process.

Neria thought everything would go black. But it didn't.

After the shockwave subsided, Alistair crawled to his feet. It was eerily still. Quiet. In the distance he made out the scorch marks where the archdemon had been killed and sucked in a much needed breath before running towards it. The dragon's body was a bloody mess. At least, what was left of it was. Beside him, his companions and any surviving templars or soldiers had come to investigate. Alistair didn't care about them. He didn't care about the dragons remains. He only had one thing on his mind.

But no matter how much he searched: no matter how many pieces of the desiccated creature he over turned; the results were still the same. Neria's body was gone.

**o.O.o**

"How long until we can reset? The Illusive Man wants an update as soon as possible." Dr. Dieter Janson pushed his thick rimmed glasses back up on his nose in frustration. "The last thing I want to do is tell him we failed again." He shuddered just thinking about it. Disappointing the head of Cerberus was never a good idea, and if Dieter wanted to prove his newest theory, he had to stay on The Illusive Man's good side and deliver results. Results were _everything _to the Illusive Man, and if you didn't deliver; you were expendable.

He slumped into his chair and brought up the figures from the last test on his computer. Everything looked as it should. There was nothing wrong with his equations that he could see, and yet no matter what they did, the singularity wouldn't stabilize. They'd tried everything from increasing output parameters to changing algorithms: even exhausting numerous biotic subjects in the process; but still the _ignition_ remained tentatively out of arm's reach. It was frustrating to say the least.

Dieter rubbed his temples, fighting against the headache that had been threatening him since they started earlier that morning. He could feel his assistant standing behind him, her eyes boring into his back while her high-heeled foot tapped impatiently on the floor. Dieter knew that if he turned around now she'd most likely have that ungodly smirk on her otherwise pretty face.

"Relax Dieter," her voice chimed as she dangled her datapad in front of his face. "Don't get your knickers in a knot. We're inputting the new numbers now so everything should work fine."

Focusing his bleary eyes, Dieter caught the pad in his hand. He skimmed over the new information, and sighed. The small team of scientists under his command were among the best Cerberus had to offer. A literal melting pot of physicists, cosmologists and mathematicians, and yet none of them could come up with a single collective answer. Biotics created singularities all the time. Hell, he'd even been a part of the Ascension program in his younger days, before being poached by Cerberus. So why couldn't he create one now without the use of biotics? It was all a matter of physics. And if Dieter knew anything, it was physics.

No. It wasn't that the calculations were off. He knew exactly what they needed.

"The problem isn't with the numbers, Marian." he grumbled, pushing his glasses back up on his nose again. "We need to increase the power yield."

Marian scoffed, swirling Dieter around in his swivel chair to face her. "Are you kidding me? The last test almost brought the ceiling down on us, and you want more power?"

He was able to see that famous scowl now. Marian was at least ten years younger then himself, though he couldn't really be sure about that. The advances humankind had made in delaying the effects of aging where astounding, and he often found himself off by years when it came to guessing anyone's age. Marian looked young though, with her small, petite body and milky white skin that could only have been achieved by skin pigmentation surgery. Her hair fell in long, loose brown curls down to her elbows and her eyes were an intense green. Marian looked to be in her twenties, but for all Dieter knew, she could have been forty. It gave a whole new meaning to mutton dressed up as lamb. That wasn't to say he didn't enjoy sleeping with her though.

"I know it's problematic," he agreed, not wanting to argue and aggravate his headache even more. "But we're not trying to create a normal singularity here. We're trying to create a gateway. Increasing the power is the only way to ensure quantum entanglement."

Marian stared open mouthed at Dieter, no doubt wanting to reprimand him for putting their lives at risk for the second time today. But she pursed her lips and nodded instead, turning her attention to the mini mass relay behind the inches thick safety glass. "We can't contain the power you're asking for in this small scale experiment. If we could just go ahead and use what we know on the deactivated mass relay -"

"Don't be a fool." Dieter blustered, cutting her off. "The Illusive Man won't let us experiment with it until we know exactly how to open a connection into dark space. To do that we need the small scale to work meticulously." Pushing himself out of his chair, he came up beside Marian and eyed the relay. It was an almost perfect man-made replica of the relay monument located on the Citadel, but with one enormous flaw. Within its rotating rings, the element zero core sat silently; refusing to engage completely. In the past few tests they'd managed to generate enough power to start the sequence, but every time they got close to a singularity, the device would cough, splutter and eventually shut down. The last test almost blew a hole in the containment field. But if they wanted to cross into dark space: the home of the Reapers of all things; they needed more power.

Marian turned to him with a smirk on her pretty pink lips. "Wow," she snorted, "The Mans really got you riled, hasn't he? What? Are you afraid he'll take away your new shiny toys? Maybe assign Dr. Harley in your place."

Dieter choked on his own reaction, insulted by the mere thought. "Dr. Harley couldn't possibly comprehend the intricate details of my work."

"He's a quantum physicist!"

"He's a glorified college physics professor Marian, and a complete novice when it comes to the delicacies of what we're doing here. He has no business in my lab." Dieter threw up his hands and shot her a hard look, effectively cutting off any more mention of the man. James Harley was the bane of his existence in more ways then one. He'd sooner lose his funding and position to failure then to the man who kowtowed his way into the lab across from his.

Marian raised her hands defensively and rolled her eyes at him. "Alright, alright. What ever you say boss."

"We're ready to begin."

The male voice came from behind Marian and they both turned to see one of the few technicians furiously tapping at his holographic keyboard.

"The figures have been updated to include a larger power output, but..."

The young man hesitated briefly. Dieter noticed the uncertainty on his face, but prodded him anyway. "But what?"

"With these parameters," the technician continued slowly, "if we have another failure on the scale of our last test, it will be..."

He hesitated again and this time Dieter saw him swallow hard, the lump in his own throat mimicking the young scientists.

"Be what, boy?" he demanded. "Out with it."

"Well, catastrophic... sir. With this amount of energy, if we lose control and can't contain it..."

"Then this facility will be wiped off the map." Marian finished for him, obviously flustered. "See! What did I tell you! It's much too dangerous."

Dieter didn't even flinch. "Do it." he said, his voice firm. Commanding.

Marian shot him a horrified look. "DIETER! Are you insane?"

"This is our last chance," he countered, "do you really think The Illusive Man will give us another opportunity after this? This isn't just about reaching dark space anymore. This isn't just about the reapers. If we can make a connection outside of our own galaxy – just think of the possibilities!"

Marian couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd already escaped a near explosion only an hour ago, and possibilities or not – this time the destruction would be worse. "And what if it fails?" she said, not bothering to hide the fear she felt. "You'll kill us all."

"And what if it doesn't?" he countered again. "As a scientist – no – as a human, aren't you curious at all?"

Who in their right mind would, or wouldn't be? She closed her eyes and exhaled. When it came down to it, no matter how hard she tried to dispute what Dieter was thinking, in the end he had the last say. "You're willing to possibly kill everyone here for curiosity's sake? How can you be so certain?"

Dieter arose from his seat and took hold of Marian by her shoulders. He could feel her shaking slightly under his grasp. "Nothing is ever certain Marian, but I'm not afraid to find out. This will work. Our lives will never be the same. Trust me." He tried to smile and settle her nerves, but she shook herself free before he had the chance. She took a step back and cast a quick glance in the direction of the replica mass relay. "I can – _will_ – do this without you," he continued, "but I'd rather do it together."

Marian scowled at him. Playing on her pride was his forte, and it bothered her greatly that he could always win her over this way. If there was even the slightest chance that this could work, the rewards would be incomprehensible. The Illusive Man would see to that. The funding they could acquire. The recognition. Her name forever attached to the greatest discovery since the ruins on Mars. It was every scientist's dream.

She let the scowl slip from her face, defeated. "I swear. I better not..."

A large smile spread on Dieter's face. "You won't regret it, Marian. I promise you." Full of impatience he resumed his place at his terminal and brought up the final numbers on his screen.

"Yeah well, it's hard to regret anything when you're dead." Marian mumbled to herself quietly as she found an empty seat beside him. Whether he heard or not, she couldn't care less.

Dieter felt his insides begin to squirm with excitement. He pushed his glasses back up on his nose and eyed the starting sequence algorithm then ordered his crew of technicians to initiate the startup. Almost immediately there was a high pitched whir as the powerful machines that fed the relay began to activate. In the center of the lab, the large bank of computer terminals revved into life, cranking the complicated equations needed to set the relay into overdrive and get the concentric rings moving.

He watched with amazement as inside the testing area, the relay spluttered to life. His eyes widened as the rings started to spin smoothly, generating a harmonic hum that grew louder and louder as they continued to pick up speed.

"We're at 30%." one of the technicians informed him. "35%... 40. The energy is increasing steadily."

Dieter kept his attention on the relay, waiting for the inevitable moment that the element zero core would be ready to activate. To his left, Marian was scouring the streaming data on her datapad for any signs of trouble. Every now and then he heard her sigh in relief and guessed that with each increase of energy the risk stayed minimal. Or as close as they would get, anyway.

"50%. 55..."

The roar of the rapidly rotating rings filled the room as the relay entered the next stage. Dieter's hands went to his ears in a vain attempt to protect them, but they popped anyway due to the increasing pressure. Around them, he noticed the air began to change.

"Can you feel that?" he screamed to Marian who also had her ears covered. "The vibrations?"

She nodded. "It's the rings!" she shouted back. "The pressure is much stronger then our previous tests! I hope the safety glass holds!" Dieter just grinned back, almost maniacally.

"60% and climbing. All systems nominal."

"Mechanics?"

"We're green across the board sir. Countdown is ready for eezo initiation on your mark. 70%"

Dieter winced as he uncovered his ears, subjecting them to the intense noise and brought up the program on his screen. The words were large and proud. ACTIVATE CORE. His finger hovered over it.

"80%... 85%."

"Are you sure about this Dieter?" Marian screamed. "Once you do this, there's no turning back."

He nodded his head, transfixed on the relay. Even if he wanted to, he wouldn't pull the plug now. His years of research and sleepless nights all came down to the next few minutes. If this worked, he'd never have to want for anything again. And if it didn't? Well, what better way to go.

"90..95... 100%. Relay at maximum output. Ready for core ignition."

_This is it_, Dieter thought giddily. _This is it! _

His finger lowered and he pressed the button.

Dieter's stomach flip-flopped as he stared at the relay, watching the rings gain momentum. It seemed like an eternity before the eezo core started to ripple and shimmer. The tell-tale glow in the center began to spread outwards, splitting, enlarging then splitting again like a giant pulsing heart. The hum of the device increased dramatically, forcing all those in the lab to cover their ears and back away from the safety glass. The air fizzled with electricity, making the hair on Dieter's arms stand on end as the vibrations became stronger. Louder. Thrumming with every turn of the solid metal rings.

A sudden flash of intense light almost blinded him as the core throbbed and the ground beneath their feet began to shake violently. Marian reached out and grabbed him from behind, her hand clutching his lab coat to steady herself when Dieter lost his footing and fell, dragging Marian with him. She was screaming in his ear now but he couldn't make out any words. The whole room was filled with such an ungodly noise he thought his ear drums were about to burst.

Above them the ceiling started to crack as clumps of plaster and concrete rained down on them, smashing a few of the computers in the process. The other technicians were cowering under any shelter they could find with their heads buried in their laps and hands over their ears.

Somewhere over the commotion Dieter could make out an alarm screeching, and pulling Marian closer towards him he snatched the datapad out of her hand. He flipped through the screens until he came to the source of the trouble. All of the readings were either in the red or off the charts. The power output had been more then he expected, meaning the relay structure wouldn't be able to handle anymore stress. If it kept going on like this, the replica was going to explode. He felt his heart sink. There was no abort function.

The sounds of cracking and metal grinding brought him out of his daze in time to watch the safety glass burst outwards, showering everyone with mesh and laminate. The roaring of the relay and the sense of acceleration was tremendous, the immense pressure almost making Dieter vomit or faint. Or both.

In the testing area the relay shuddered violently as another burst of fantastic light emanated from it, sending the entire laboratory ablaze in a luminous blue glow. Dieter screwed his eyes shut against the invading brightness when the room became deathly silent in an instant.

It took a few moments for Dieter to realize the change in environment. When he noticed the pressure on him had disappeared he slowly slid his eyes open once again, and gasped. His mouth hung open as he looked upon the replica relay, and if he wasn't mistaken those were tears wet on his cheeks.

The sight was... amazing.

The support structure that had been holding the relay was crumbled in a million pieces on the floor, but the relay was now hovering in place on its own. The rings also were now just a blur of movement, spinning freely of their own accord around the massively intense blue-white core. But to his surprise, it looked... stable.

_Jesus Christ! It was stable!_

Dieter rose to his feet, mesmerized. He'd done it! He'd actually done it. He groped around until he found Marian cowering at his feet and pulled her up to join him. He heard her gasp as she took in the relay for the first time.

"My God Dieter," she cried, her voice just above a whisper, "it worked. It actually worked!"

Dieter had no words. As much as he wanted to speak, nothing worthy would come out. He managed a step forward and reached out his hand, desperately wanting to touch the machine, but knowing he shouldn't. All of his senses told him to retreat, that this wasn't over yet – but he was so captivated by the beauty of the core he didn't notice when the relay started to vibrate again.

A deep rumbling shook the ground, the reverberation sending shockwaves throughout the lab. Marian screamed at Dieter, but it was as if he was in another world. He took another step forward and reached past the broken safety window. He felt completely drawn to the light, wanting to touch it even for a moment. The luminous blue glow pulsed again. The light so dazzling it was brighter then the brightest day.

Then the room exploded in a piercing, keening shriek. Marian screamed as the sound invaded her ears, making her head throb violently. She watched as Dieter fell backwards, only just managing to catch him before he hit the ground again. She pulled him under the computer terminal and they huddled together as the sound seemed to get louder and louder until it was a deafening, cacophonous howl. No matter how tightly they covered their ears, the sound made their ears pop painfully.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dieter watched in horror as the relay rings strained to contain the now growing eezo core. Every time the core pulsed, it would crack and crumble the resilient rings until finally it became too much.

In one last horrendous pulse, the sphere mushroomed out and became a maelstrom of intense noise and brightness before retracting and imploding in a blinding flash of tumultuous light. A split second later the replica relay was blown to pieces. Chunks of hot metal were tossed through the air as the shockwave spread out to envelop the entire laboratory. The once dazzling core was now reduced to a pile of dull, gray rubble.

Slowly, the light dissipated and the ear piercing sounds died out, leaving the laboratory in a state of ruin. Dust and smoke hung heavily in the air, choking Dieter with every breath he struggled to take. He was covered in a film of gray ash and soot, the dusty grime thick in his mouth and caked on his teeth. He spat out a wad of black phlegm and shook the dirt from his hair when he noticed Marian lying absolutely still beside him with a large chunk of the relay now embedded in her chest. Rolling her towards himself, Dieter checked for a pulse. At first he thought he was doing it wrong when he couldn't find one. His heart started racing when he realized she was actually dead, and he turned from her just in time to vomit on the floor behind him.

Pulling himself together, he crept out from his hiding place and moved further into the destroyed laboratory. His legs had gone wobbly, his first few steps more a stagger then a walk. But then desperation and panic filled him, giving his legs much needed strength. He rounded the central hub of terminals, kicking aside loose scraps of metal and wires and found members of his research staff still cowering under their desks. Alive, but badly shaken.

Somewhat maudlin at this turn of events, he returned his attention back to the testing area. How the hell was he going to explain the destruction of the relay to The Illusive Man? And not just the relay, but the entire facility that now lay in ruins. Or Marian! She was dead! Dead! How was he going to explain that? He could just see it now. His entire career would be over and he'd be in debt up to his eyeballs for the rest of his life. That was_ if_ The Illusive Man didn't kill him first!

Careful of the debris as he walked, Dieter crept closer to a destroyed portion of the safety window and poked his head inside. It took a moment for the bulk of the smoke and dust to settle, but through the hazy gloom he could swear he saw something that didn't belong. He thought he was seeing things at first, that the numerous bumps to his head had taken their toll and made him hallucinate. No matter how many times he squeezed his eyes shut or shook his head, the image didn't disappear. Amidst the tangled mess of the relay, he could make out the silhouette of a person, doubled over and unmoving. Stepping through the opening he waved his hand in the air to scan the body with his omni-tool. Whoever it was, they'd somehow managed to survive the blast and was still alive.

"Hey! Are you hurt?" he asked the stranger, inching closer and closer. As he neared he could make out strands of dirty white hair that covered an equally dirtied but slender face. The features were soft and angled, with clumps of ash caked on the longest eyelashes he had ever seen. It was a female, there was no doubt. He repeated the question again when she didn't respond and knelt down beside her. She was wearing the oddest clothing which looked more like armor and was smeared with so much blood he was surprised she was alive at all. Strapped to her back he saw what he thought was a singed and splintered tree branch adorned with a shining red gemstone that was tied securely in place with twines of rope and vines.

His gaze then shifted to behind the girl's unconscious body and his eyes widened in disbelief. Half hidden under a broken strut was the smoking remains of what he hoped momentarily was an animal, with a large ancient looking sword sticking out of the top of it. The creature's mouth was open and spewing a sticky, tar colored liquid from it. He leaned in closer to get a better look, pushing the strut to the side and came face to face with what looked like a... dragon's head. It was mangled and charred; it's flesh still smoldering, but Dieter had seen enough pictures and artwork of mythological beasts to recognize it.

_What the hell? How is this possible?_

"Guys, get in here," he called to his team, "there's... something here. Bring medigel and a medium sized containment unit." He was already moving, trying to dig the head out from under the rubble when one of his scientists stepped in beside him with a first aid kit. As he tried to lift the bloodied remains, his attention went down to the girl below him... and he froze. Her eyes were wide open and she was staring at him. She wore a look of horror; her mouth formed in a petite 'O', her gaze steely but afraid. She didn't blink or move, even when Dieter asked her again if she was hurt. Without thinking, he reached down to wipe the blood smeared on the girls cheek and she suddenly screamed in terror, kicking herself backwards violently and out of his way until she hit the wall and tried curling into a ball to protect herself. Surprised by her outburst, Dieter soon forgot all about the dragon's head, and focused solely on the mysterious girl. She was pretty under all of that dirt and blood, and he could only imagine how she'd look all cleaned up.

"Don't be afraid," he said quietly, trying not to scare her again. "I won't hurt you." He moved an inch towards her slowly. At his side, the scientist from earlier nudged him and slipped something into his hand. He looked down and saw he was now holding a syringe.

"It's a sedative," the young man said under his breath, "It should relax her enough for us to tend to her."

Dieter gripped the syringe and moved another inch towards the girl. "It's alright. Don't be afraid." He reached out his hand and moved closer, trying to keep his voice calm and even. "I won't hurt you, just take my hand and I can help you." He took another step closer. She was looking at him again, her gray eyes regarding him with suspicion making him feel nervous all of a sudden. Then she spied the item in his hand, and the girl shot him a look of panic.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he said again. He moved in front of her, barring any chance for escape. "This isn't anything bad," he assured her, showing the frightened girl the syringe. "It's just something to help you relax. It won't hurt, I promise."

Dieter closed the gap and lunged towards her.

He didn't even get within a foot of the frightened girl when he felt the air around him pop and spark, smelt the unmistakeable aroma of something burning, and the flash of light and heat on his skin. Through sheer reflexes, Dieter managed to cover his face with his arms just as he was thrown across the room by an invisible force before the destroyed testing area erupted in a mass of churning flames. But when he dared to peek through his now burned and red raw fingers, he came to realize that the strange young girl was actually _controlling_ the fire.

Mesmerized, Dieter smiled. A plan was already beginning to form.

He would find his salvation yet.


	2. Bound

Title: Mass Effect: Entrada  
>Author: Maqeurious<br>Game: Dragon Age: Origins / Mass Effect  
>Characters: Neria SuranaCerberus

**_Mass Effect: Entrada _is the story of a once revered Grey Warden forced into a life of the unknown. Hunted mercilessly by Cerberus for her ability to possess magic, her only hope of survival is at the hands of a young C-Sec agent. But what happens when even he is out of his depth? Where does an escaped fugitive and an AWOL soldier go?**

To family, of course.

Although this is classed on as a crossover, it will be 99% based in the Mass Effect universe. Comments welcome.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Bound<strong>

"_Her vital signs are stable, but there are some anomalies."_

"_Such as...?"_

"_She seems to have foreign mutagens in her blood work unlike anything we've ever seen before. It's some kind of unknown infection or virus that's slowly but periodically attacking her white blood cells. It could takes years to kill her if that is indeed what it does - but until we know exactly what it is, we can't treat her." _

"_I see. Anything else?"_

"_We're still analyzing her data, but we did find something else of interest. Her nervous system shows signs similar to element zero exposure."_

"_Similar, but not the same?"_

"_That's correct, Sir. We know that when a subject is exposed to dust-form element zero in utero, there is a chance that child will develop eezo nodules throughout the nervous system. In most cases it amounts to nothing, or in the extreme – cancer. But in rare cases; particularity in humans, it leads to the ability to use biotics."_

"_I've never seen biotics that can control fire like this girl can."_

"_No. Biotics is the ability to control and create mass effect fields thanks to the bodies eezo nodes manipulating the electrical pulses of the nervous system. This girl has those nodes throughout her entire body; more then usual in fact, but testing shows it's not exactly element zero."_

"_What is it then?"_

"_Unknown, Sir. Its properties are similar to eezo, but in a more natural state unlike the refined material we use. Think of asari biology. They are all inherently biotic, so their nodules are almost natural occurrences in their DNA. They 'belong' there. Whereas in humans it's like an extra piece of code that's been 'lumped' together as an after thought. Natural in a sense, but compared to the asari, it sticks out like a sore thumb."_

"_And this means... what exactly?"_

"_Well, not only does this girl have some kind of hybrid element zero material coursing in abundance through her body, it's more natural to her then any asari biotic could imagine. Not to mention any human. Her ability to control fire could come from the fact she's more inherently biotic then the entire asari race."_

"_How is that even possible? Humans are still new to biotics and the asari have been partial to it for much longer then us. How could her ability have evolved beyond the oldest known race in the galaxy."_

"_I'm not sure, but there is one more thing. She shows no sign of any artificial augmentation whatsoever. No cybernetics, no biotic amps. She doesn't even have a cochlear implant for translation or an omni-tool, which is completely unheard of in this day and age. It's as if you plucked her from the 20th century – or earlier."_

"_You're assuming she's human at all."_

"_There is no reason to believe otherwise."_

"_What about those? Those aren't human looking ears."_

"_A relatively simple – albeit painful, cosmetic procedure is my guess. Everything else about her is human-like, although she is more petite and slight in stature."_

"_Have we been able to communicate with – wh...what's happening?"_

"_She's waking up, Sir. Her heart rate is accelerated and she's trembling. I...I think she's having a panic attack. We have to calm her down."_

"_Well do something! Look, her eyes are opening! Hold her down before she can use her biotics again!"_

"_No, if we cause her more stress she could have a heart attack!"_

"_And I don't want another fire on my hands like last time! Do someth - ahhh!"_

"_Doctor Jansen! Are you OK?!"_

"_What... what is this? My hands are... they're so cold!"_

"_Let me see -"_

"_WHAT IS THIS!? Is this her doing?!"_

"_What the...! Her entire cot is... turning to ice! How is she doing this?!"_

"_I don't care if she has a heart attack! Do something! Sedate her if you have to!"_

"_Y..y..yes Sir! Benzodiazepines will calm her panic attack, but we have to wait to administer a sedative. Hold down her legs until it takes effect. A few minutes will do."_

"_She's strong for such a small girl. And ice? Something tells me this isn't biotics as we know it at all."_

"_I agree. I'll give her the sedative now. Her heart rate has gone back to normal and it looks like she's drifting off again. What an amazing specimen she is. I've never seen such abilities before."_

"_So...do you still think she's human?"_

"_This does... make me wonder. If she isn't, then it's possible there is an entire race out there with abilities similar to hers. Can you imagine the power they could wield! An army of them would make Cerberus an even bigger force to be reckoned with. Do you have any idea where she is from?"_

"_No. But I intend to find out."_

**o.O.o**

Kolyat stared mindlessly at his computer, watching as the cursor blinked lazily against the pale blue screen. It was taunting him, he just knew it. This small, arrogant collection of pixels were toying with him – embedding it's demonic little ode with every successive flicker into his already overtired brain.

_ WRITERS... BLOCK..._

_ WRITERS... BLOCK..._

It had been over an hour already and his mind was blank.

"_You want in, I can help. But you have to sell yourself, son. Write the self recommendation letter and I'll endorse you." _ Captain Baileys words were still fresh in his mind. He was tired of being a glorified street rat; filtering down information to C-Sec officials for a dime. Sure, the perks were good in _some_ respect. Out of all the C-Sec informants he supposed he had the better deal. An average wage depending on the intel he provided, a livable apartment that he only sometimes shared with a family of mice and access to files and data that could bring about ruin to certain government officials. Okay, so the latter was only available under strict instruction by Bailey himself and kept absolutely confidential from the other C-Sec officers, but still. He'd hate to be one of those poor schmucks when those tasty tidbits made it into the public eye.

But it was time for a change. It was time he took control of his life and lifted himself out of the gutter; so to speak, and become a normal member of society. If he was going to get anywhere in this life he had to conform to the societal norms, and that meant getting a proper job. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth, but it was an inevitability he had to deal with. Hell, if it hadn't of been for his father and Commander Shepard, he'd most likely be rotting in a jail cell. He had to pay them back somehow. He had to show them that the trust they placed in him wasn't a mistake, and it wasn't!

It hadn't taken long for Kolyat to realize the error of his ways, trying in vain to live up to the legacy that was Thane Krios: Master Assassin. He'd been kidding himself. He wasn't a hitman. He wasn't a killer. He was just a boy lost in a world that he thought had given up on him when his father left and his mother departed to the other side. He knew better now. The relationship between the two of them was still healing, but he knew his father suffered in his own way, and he took a quiet solace in that. It helped knowing he wasn't the only one that suffered after his mothers death.

But after a few months running errands under Baileys watchful eye, the monotony was beginning to wear him down and he wanted to trade that in for something more stable with a reliable income. And hell, maybe even someone to share it with if he played his cards right! He wanted to become someone that others would be proud of. So when Bailey mentioned the up and coming C-Sec cadet intake, he jumped at the chance. He already had the street experience and he was no slouch with a gun either. With Captain Baileys endorsement and training, he really felt he could be a great agent. That was_ if _he could ever finish this damned self recommendation letter.

A sweeping, baritone voice from the computer opposite him interrupted his reverie, and he reluctantly let his eyes lift lazily from his screen.

"Stare all you want, it ain't gonna write itself." Kian was sitting at the desk across from him with a stack of files and a mischievous look on his face. "If you need a break we can head to the gun range and fire off a few shots. Target practice always helps me clear my head."

"Clear your head?" Kolyat retorted with a feigned sneer, "I'm pretty sure your head is always clear. Clear or empty."

Kian chuckled, but didn't miss a beat. "Yeah well, I might have an empty head, but I'm the one wearing the uniform and holstering something big and dangerous." He made a spectacle of grabbing his crotch to emphasize his crudely made point, but Kolyat just groaned. Kian Mareck was nothing if not crude, and for a turian it was a refreshing change. He found the species too cut and dry. Too _'by the book'_. Trying to squeeze a little humor out of them was like trying to push over an elcor with a feather. Impossible. Kian on the other hand was nothing if not an unconventional turian. He was crass, blunt and totally obscene. He could drink you under the table at the same time as saving your ass in a fire fight. He was also the only C-Sec soldier in this place that was the same age as him.

"You keep grabbing that thing and I swear it's going to fall off one of these days."

Kian chuckled again, his mandibles twitching in what Kolyat could only guess was a smile. They'd only been working together for a few months, but in that time they'd become quite close, and it was nice to have someone to count on for once. Even if Kian was a smart ass every now and then.

"We can't have that," he replied as he leaned across his desk, "Imagine all the poor women that wouldn't have a reason to get up in the morning."

Kolyat shook his head, trying to repress a smile. "Can you stop thinking with the contents of your pants for one minute and help me with this? Bailey's gonna be here soon to look it over before sending it off to the brass. This is my last chance to get recruited." He gave his friend a pressing look and sighed. "Please."

There was a moment of silence while they stared at each other down. The game was on. The young drell knew that if he lasted long enough, Kian would back down and give in. It was a devious method, but it worked each and every time. And this time was no different. It didn't take long for him to get the desired result.

Kian growled and cursed under his breath. "Alright, alright! Stow the pup eyes greenhorn and let me see what you have already." Begrudgingly, he slid into the seat beside Kolyat and commandeered the keyboard. "Why you want in C-Sec is beyond me. It's really not all it's cracked up to be."

"So says the detective with a commendation. Not to mention the talks of you becoming a spectre." He gave Kian a sidewards look. "I've seen the paperwork."

His fingers froze over the keyboard for a moment before once again tapping away like a maniac. "You saw that, huh? Can you imagine? Me... a spectre."

"You don't sound too pleased? I thought all you military types aspired to be a spectre one day? The freedom. Playing by your own rules. You know, all that stuff."

"Sounds fancy, doesn't it? Though, being under the councils thumb at every moment leaves something to be desired."

Kolyat snorted. His father had briefly mentioned how the council railroaded the illustrious Commander Shepard when that whole debacle with Saren erupted. Granted, being a spectre had it's advantages, if you didn't mind all the bureaucratic bullshit that you had to put up with. But still. In the long run, wasn't it worth it just to be able to traverse the galaxy without a care in the world?

"So what? You don't want to do it? In all seriousness, I think you'd make a great spectre. And don't give me that look." He shoved Kian in the ribs with his elbow when the turian gave him a half cocked stare. "I'm just saying, is all."

"Aww, that's cute." Once again he returned his attention back to the computer. "I actually have an evaluation coming up tomorrow. Lucky me. I get to be shadowed and judged on the ability to do my job. Fun times."

Kolyat frowned at the news. "What? Where? You didn't mention this before?"

"Well, technically it's all hush hush, but you know me. I can't keep anything from you when you fire those big puppy eyes at me. I've been assigned to a special group under Ambassador Orinia. The executor is putting together a turian task force for a mission. I don't know all the particulars, but it has something to do with Cerberus."

Kolyat felt his breath give out. "C..Cerberus? Why? They're the humans problem, let them handle it." As much as he trusted Kian, he still hadn't told him that his father was currently on a Cerberus vessel which had not long ago returned from beyond the Omega 4 relay. _Just._ "And why is the turian Ambassador bothering? Shouldn't it be the humans Alliance?"

Kian shrugged. "I'm not too sure why they're not directly involved, but some human woman from Grissom Academy has taken refuge in the embassy. Apparently she has intel on cerberus that could cause some serious harm for the group. Locations of bases, names of agents.. that sorta thing. I think they're looking for someone, and I don't mean the Illusive Man."

There was a final click at the keyboard as Kian hit the save button. Satisfied, he flopped back in his chair. "You know, if I somehow pass my little test and become a spectre, you could just come with me. You wouldn't have to worry about this shit and I'd train you personally."

"Don't think I haven't thought about getting off the Citadel." Kolyat said, wearily. "I've lived such a nomadic life up until now it's been kinda hard to have to let it go and settle down in one place. But I promised." And it was a promise he would keep, not matter how disconnected it made him feel. "Don't tempt me Kian. You know I'd give up all this... _luxury_... in a heartbeat otherwise."

Kian took a long, hard look at Kolyat. He could see the conflict in the drells eyes and resigned himself to the fact that no matter how hard he pressed, one day very soon they would part ways. It was a shame. He really liked the guy.

"Well, the offers always there, greenhorn. You'd have a lot more fun and see a lot more things with me then you would working for C-Sec. Think about it. Seriously. You and me, kicking ass and taking names. And_ I'd_ never make you write some stupid self recommendation letter."

He watched in silence as Kian returned to his desk, dug through a disorganized stack of files and then gathered his sidearm from within the draw. More talk like that and he'd be sold, and that was a dangerous thought.

"Look, tell it to me straight. Where do you see yourself in 5 years? 10 years? Sitting behind some desk taking orders from '_the man_', or out in space enjoying it while you can? The drell are few and far between, Kolyat. Don't settle for what's easiest to conform to an ideal. You want to be your own man, then take an unorthodox route. Break from the mold." Kian turned to the door as he holstered his weapon. "You don't want to spend what precious few moments we have in life kissing ass and getting no where. And who knows, you might just meet someone out there."

Kolyat nodded somberly, accepting that maybe even he didn't really want to be here. He enjoyed the freedom of space travel too much to be nailed down in one place for Gods knows how long. But his promise. _His... promise_.

"I'll think about it, but that's all I can do right now." He met his friends eyes and smiled, "Besides, you still have to become a spectre first and you won't do that standing around here browbeating me into becoming your wing man."

"True enough, greenhorn," Kian said simply as he headed out the door. "Oh, and you may want to proofread what I wrote for you. My spelling.. uh.. may not be the best."

He was gone before Kolyat had a chance to say thanks. Though when his eyes skimmed over the computer and read the text his dear friend had typed, an overwhelming need to punch him arose. The whole page was filled with one simple line, over and over again.

'..._You need to get laid You need to get laid You need to get laid You need to get laid _

_ You need to get laid You need to get laid You need to get laid You need to get laid...' _

Kolyat sighed. "Gods.. what an ass."

**o.O.o**

Neria could hear strange noises as her consciousness came back begrudgingly. It seemed like an eternity before her vision cleared just enough that she could make out the faint glimmer of a light source above her. It hurt to open her eyes, but if her time as a warden had taught her anything it was to be aware of your surroundings at all times. So as much as the light felt like it was burning her retinas, she forced them open.

There was indeed a light above her, but it was brighter then any candle or sconce she had ever encountered. It was also white, not yellow or orange like fire should be, and if she strained her ears enough it hummed like a small, irritating summer bug.

She swallowed thickly and retched as she did so. Her mouth was incredibly dry and her tongue felt twice the size it should be. She ran it over her teeth; which also felt dry and furry, and flexed her jaw in hopes it would produce at least a small amount of saliva to sate her devastating thirst.

_Where am I? This doesn't look anything like the Makers... _

"She's coming around, Sir."

A voice from somewhere beyond her vision interrupted her thought, and she froze. It was male, as was the voice that responded.

"Excellent. Ensure her restraints are firmly in place. Make doubly sure for her hands. I don't want her getting out of control again."

There was a ruffling of garments before a long, dark shadow fell over her and one of the men came into view. He looked young; maybe younger even then her, and he was human. But that was where the familiarity ended. There was nothing about his garb or any of his instruments that she recognized. Neria shivered—humans made her nervous on the best of days.

She followed him with her eyes for a moment before her gaze halted and sudden realization dawned on her. She was lying on a table, her midsection barely covered by a thin white sheet. Her armor, which she'd lovingly collected over the past few months, was no where in sight. At her ankles, thick leather straps bound her securely to the hard metal beneath her. There were similar straps over her thighs, torso, chest and both wrists. She tried to move her head to track the man circling her, but it too was immobilized by some sort of restraint. Desperation swept over her and she struggled against her bindings, trying in vain to find some leeway in hopes of escape.

"Get those bonds secured dammit! She's come around with more spunk then I'd hoped for!"

Her panic subsided momentarily as the other man came into view, and this one she vaguely recognized from earlier. He was standing over her, his long coat crumpled but impeccably white save for the small yellow and black symbol stitched on the breast pocket. He was helping secure the straps at her wrists when she noticed his hands were scarred and tautened by what could only have been the ravages of flames. The younger man busied himself with the straps at her feet and thighs.

"What are you doing?" Neria tried to asked, her thick tongue making her words garbled and painful. "Untie me. Do you... do you have any idea who I am?"

"So, you speak english," the older man said, more as a statement then a question. "It confirms my suspicion about you being human at least. Though I don't know any human who can use biotics like you." He pulled tightly at the last restraint and took a step back. "What is your name, girl."

Despite her situation, Neria felt a spike of anger rise within her. "It's not polite to inquire about ones name when you haven't the decency to introduce yourself first," she spat. "Tell me who you are and where I am and I might be inclined to return the gesture."

The man snorted, a smirk lining the corner of his mouth. "Fair enough," he replied, obviously annoyed by her haughtiness. "I'm Doctor Dieter Jansen, and you are in my laboratory in a cerberus facility."

It took a moment for the foreign words to sink in. "Laboratory? Cerberus?"

"That's right," the doctor continued. He came forward again to look over her, his eyes following the curve of the tattoo marking her cheek. "My team and I were in the middle of a very important experiment with a man-made relay, when the power amplified to such an extent that it was completely destroyed. But not before it transported you here from where ever you're from and dropped you in the middle of my lab. Rather unceremoniously I might add."

"I... I have no idea what you're talking about." Neria jerked her head back as much as the restraints would allow when his fingers came into contact with her skin. He traced the faded blue marks there with extreme fascination, before catching her eye again and smiling.

"Is that so?" was his cold reply.

Neria didn't speak for several moments as she contemplated the few thousand thoughts running through her head. Just how did she get there? And where exactly was_ here? _None of her surroundings looked familiar, and the two humans hadn't even recognized her as an elf and thought she was human. The last thing she remembered was..._ oh Maker!_

"Where is the archdemon?" she blurted, her eyes darting frantically around the room. "Is it dead? Where are my friends? Are they alive?" She tried to sit up and was met with the force of her bindings digging into her skin.

"It's alright, calm down. There is no one here but you." He pushed her back against the cold metal, followed closely by the younger human who had chosen to remain silent until now.

"You were the only one to pass through the relay," he added. "Well, you and the decapitated head of a giant beast."

She tried to kick her legs out of frustration when he got closer, only to be met with the restraints once again. "Relay? What is a _relay_? I don't know what you're talking about! Let me out of here!"

"I said calm down!" The doctor put the full force of his weight on her now, pushing down on her shoulders to stop her from flopping and thrashing on the table. "I don't want to have to sedate you again, but I will. You've already set my testing area on fire and given me rather nasty burns in the process." He held up one his hands to her face so she could see and it was like a light went on in her head. The memory of her fight with the archdemon came flooding back. Then a pillar of light that blinded her. And a tunnel; a swirling tunnel unlike anything she had ever seen before surrounding her. Suffocating her. Then she'd opened her eyes and looked into the face of a strange man looming over her. _This_ man. That was when the fire came. That was when all of her instincts went into protecting herself. She'd let the flames run wild, and this poor sap had been in the firing line. Yes, she remembered now.

"Not to mention your little stunt trying to turn this room into your own personal freezer," the doctor continued.

OK. That, she _didn't_ remember.

"We had to restrain you for our own safety, and for yours. Every time you raised your hand you caused trouble." The doctor pulled back slowly and slid his reddened fingers across her exposed palm. "You need your hands to make your biotics work, right?"

"B..biotics?" Neria stuttered, cringing at the older mans touch, "I don't know what this..._ biotics_... is!"

"Don't try and fool me!" Dieter growled, his patience running thin. "I'm talking about the fire and ice you command at will! I've seen it with my own eyes!"

"Fire and... you mean my _magic_?" It was the only thing she could think of that would make any sense. "I'm... I'm a mage."

"M...magic?" The doctor stared at her for a long time, his muddy brown eyes focused intently on hers. Then it was a like an animal had been let loose in the room, and Dieter broke down into fits of howling laughter. He leaned against the metal table, using it as leverage to keep himself from keeling over until his laughter subsided and he once again met her eye to eye. "You...you actually expect me to believe your abilities are... magical?" Just saying the word made the corners of his mouth turn upwards, but he bit back the chuckle no matter how funny the idea was. "I've never heard of anything so preposterous. Magic doesn't exist, girl. This is the 22nd century sweetheart, not a fairytale."

As Neria stared down the doctor, watching him try and suppress his childish waffling at her expense, she felt her anger spike again. But it wasn't that he was being a smart-ass, or even that he'd dared laugh at her. She'd been mocked before, worse even then this. It came with the territory when you were an elf. It was what he had said that struck a nerve deep inside of her. How could magic not exist when he'd clearly seen her use it. Twice. How was it that he hadn't mentioned her being an elf or a Grey Warden? And what was this 22nd century? Biotics? Cerberus? Just what in the Makers name was going on?

Instead of biting his head off like she oh-so-longed to do, Neria took a deep breath and tried to relax. She needed to think. Something was definitely wrong here, and she didn't mean the 'putting your shoes on the wrong feet' kind of wrong. Clearly something had gone spectacularly awry and she wasn't where she was supposed to be. Killing the archdemon was supposed to have killed her in return, that she knew for a fact. So if this wasn't the Makers Kingdoms; as she suspected it wasn't, then where exactly was she?

Dieter moved away from the table but his eyes never left her. He could see that she was mulling over something in her head, but his patience was wearing thin and he wanted... _needed_... answers.

"Your name," he said simply. "Tell me who you are." After a few quiet moments when she didn't respond, he urged her once again. "You promised."

Meeting his gaze once again, she steeled herself and began to speak. "My name is Neria," she said with determination. "Neria Surana; and no, I am not human. I speak the Kings tongue out of necessity, but I am an elf; as well as a mage, to my very core. I am also the Grey Warden that sacrificed her life to save Ferelden from the fifth blight. I come from a land called Thedas... in the age of 9:30 Dragon." Then her voiced changed. Softened. Almost like she was pleading with him. "Please tell me you no what I'm talking about."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _ So, this chapter has been a long time coming, and for those people that have been waiting.. I'm so sorry! My excuse? Well, in all honesty there were a few things. I was so upset at the ending of Mass Effect 3, that I lost all motivation to write. After I finally came to terms with it, fell in love with it again and resigned myself to the fact that Shepards story was actually over, I had already fallen in deep with the Mass Effect 3 multiplayer. Then if that wasn't enough, I got sucked in by Star Wars: The Old Republic, and have been playing the crap out of that. So between ME3MP and SWTOR, I lost my way with my fiction. But lately I've been reading a lot of fanfic (mainly swtor) which has brought the spark back. So here we go again. Hope you enjoyed it, and will stick around for more._


End file.
